Peter Parker (Earth-14042)
| Relatives = Venom Symbiote (former symbiote) | Universe = Earth-14042 | BaseOfOperations = New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, Research Assistant, Camera Operator | Education = | Origin = Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = King Ryū | First = Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Season 1 1 | Last = Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Season 1 51 | HistoryText = The wisecraking, wall-crawling hero of New York, who gained his amazing powers after being bitten by a radioactive spider. Peter Parker is a Stark Industries scientist and the assistant of Dr. Akatsuki, developing the DISK technology with him. Peter was the only hero present at the reveal of the DISK to not be captured. After saving the Akatsuki Brothers from the Crimson Dynamo, he attempted to lead them to safety, only to be confronted by some old foes. After holding them off, he was eventually reunited with Akira and the others. He manages to take the hero-occupied DISKs from Loki and goes on to give the objects to the children who can release the heroes. When the Lizard starts his rampage through New York, Peter works with Akira and Iron Man to stop him. Spider-Man tries to convince Chris Taylor to help out with the DISK effort, but Chris refuses due to sheer lack of interest. Spider-Man begrudgingly admits defeat in the manner, considering how Edward Grant refused due to overwhelming cowardice and Jessica Shannon due to being preoccupied with luxuries. After tossing Captain America's DISK to Chris regardless, Spider-Man is attacked by Joel and Abomination. The two manage to get away with the DISKs containing Wasp and Hulk, as well as Spider-Man himself. Jessica and Ed escape the room where they were being held hostage in the villains' frigate, and they manage to locate Spider-Man, but are found by Tim. Jessica takes out Wasp's DISK and a wristband, having snuck through the air vents to the room where they were, and releases Wasp. Despite Tim's intervention with an extremely arrogant MODOK, Wasp frees Spider-Man and helps Jessica and Ed escape while Spider-Man decides to stay and fight against MODOK, Diablo, Abomination, and Whirlwind to give the others some time. The hero tries his best, but, is quickly overpowered and knocked out by the group of villains. Spider-Man, dreaming of his "reported demise" and "triumphant return" to New York, wakes up to find the Avengers carrying him out of the ship. In the wake of the passing of the Superhero Registration Act, Spider-Man quits the team and opts to stay in New York, as America needs heroes after the Avengers and the children relocate to Japan. Later, Peter Parker stops by the base with a video recording from Spider-Man, who explains he has to stay in America. Peter nearly reveals his identity as Spider-Man when the team asks him to pass on their thanks, but manages to keep it to himself. He assures his teammates and new friends that he will see them again, and though disappointed, they respect his decision. Sometime later, Peter came across the wreck of a S.H.I.E.L.D. truck, and tried to help the two agents inside. Unbeknown to Peter, the truck had been transporting a dangerous alien lifeform; the Venom symbiote. The symbiote was able to attach itself to Peter, giving him a black Spider-Man costume and making him much more violent. Under influence from the costume, Peter got ruthless and almost killed several criminals, ruining his heroic reputation. The Avengers got wind of Spider-Mans' change in attitude and came to New York to investigate the matter.Faced with the Avengers and their partners, Peter was able to gain a bit of his senses when he almost attacked Edward. When the Avengers figured out the symbiote was weakened by loud sound, they used a giant bell to seperate Peter from the symbiote. Afterwards, the symbiote posessed Hulk, but Peter helped the Avengers defeat the costume once and for all. Encouraged by Captain America, Peter, as Spider-Man, made a public appology for all the things he did while posessed by Venom. Upon receiving a footage from the Avengers' chosen children about his heroic deed, Spider-Man continue to fight crime once more. When Dormammu opened a gateway from his Dark Dimension to Earth and used his powers of illusion to briefly turn New York City into a nightmarish ruin, Spider-Man was seen fighting a group of Mindless Ones. Spider-Man also joined the Avengers and several other heroes in the final showdown with Loki. He helped to take out Loki's army of Mindless Ones. | Powers = Seemingly those of Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Web Shooters: Parker's brilliance at physical science allowed him to create web-shooters for use when he became Spider-Man. The twin devices worn on his wrists are able to shoot strands of a special "web fluid" at high pressure. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Peter is voiced by Shinji Kawada. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Parker Family Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Web-Slinging Category:Wallcrawling